Street Rat
by Razial
Summary: Xander has always had to be street smart in order to survive. But no one has ever called him 'Street Rat' and you know what, he kinda likes the nickname. Screw that Jafar guy...not literally...


Street Rat

Author: Razial

Beta: Hawklan

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the related characters or media, they belong to Joss Whedon and whoever else owns the rights to them. I also do not own Aladdin, Jasmine or any of the other characters or related media in the Disney film Aladdin they of course belong to Disney.

Pairing: Xander/Jasmine

Notes: This story is based on the banner and idea put forth by cloudleonsgurl shown below, it will have elements of both Buffy and Aladdin or at least I hope so and a fair warning, this is totally AU right from the start. If you don't like that I would give you the advice to stop reading now.

.org/Story-24255-252/cloudleonsgurl+The+Worlds+She+Never+

Summary: Xander has always had to be street smart in order to survive. But no one has ever called him 'Street Rat' and you know what, he kinda likes the nickname. Screw that Jafar guy...not literally...

Chapter 1

(Agrabah, Shopping District)

Xander ran as fast he could from the guards, he was quite annoyed that his attempts to get some food had been ruined. It wasn't an easy life living on the streets, but could the guards give a damn about the little people? Hell no. He quickly jumped onto a drain pipe and climbed up onto the roof of a house, thankfully the drain pipe held, but then he had always been good at climbing things like that. He heard the lead guard yell in annoyance and he glanced back to see it was his old 'friend' Liam or as he liked to be called Angel. The man had been trying to catch him for years. For some reason they had taken an instant dislike to each other on their first encounter, back then he had been trying to steal some bread for the younger children living on the street who looked to him and the older ones to help them.

'Man this guy never gives up,' Xander thought with a shake of his head as he continued to run over the roofs of the city, which was easy as they were mostly all the same size in this part of the city.

"Stay where you are urchin," Angel ordered as he continued the chase, but he was loosing ground and a clear view of his target and his men had failed to find a way onto the roofs to follow.

Xander ignored the order and changed direction and jumped over a small gap before vanishing as he headed inwards, once he reached another gap he dropped to the ground using a washing line to stop his descent and then continued on foot. By the time Angel and his men arrived he was lost in the crowd. Angel let out a frustrated growl before stomping back towards the palace swearing one day he would catch that annoying urchin.

Xander smirked as he realised he had finally lost the goon patrol and stopped running, leaning against the wall he wondered what to do now as he still needed to find some food. Going back into the shopping district so soon would be risky. Maybe he could find some food closer to home. He set off for the abandoned tower where he and some of the other children living on the streets stayed. There were a few houses around the area, but usually he didn't like taking food from there as it was too close to their hideout. But he had no choice as night was beginning to fall and everyone knew to be inside at night. Bad things happened to those who ignored that rule. He wouldn't fail to get the food before time ran out.

+S+

(Palace)

In the palace that stood at the centre of the city of Agrabah, a young princess by the name of Jasmine stood looking out from her balcony. She was bored and she hated been bored. Being a princess might sound wonderful to most people, but it could really be a drag sometimes. She was always guarded, especially if she ever left the palace, she could never go anywhere on her own. Then there was the constant pressure of being married to some rich prince, which really annoyed her beyond all reason as she wanted to marry someone she loved. It didn't help that her two elder sisters Cordelia and Faith, had already become engaged to good looking and rich princes. Both would be married before the year was out, Cordelia first and then Faith. This added a lot more pressure on her as the youngest to find a suitable match. Sometimes she wished she was just a normal everyday woman.

However at the moment her biggest concern was the rather creepy and dangerous Grand Vizier to the Sultan Jafar, the man gave her the creeps and lately he seemed to assert a rather unhealthy influence on her father the Sultan. Her sisters of course were ignoring the evidence they saw nearly every day, because soon they would no longer be here, they had more pressing concerns like getting ready to be married. She feared Jafar and wondered just what the man was up too, but so far she had not been able to discover anything. Looking out at the city she had only briefly been out in and only then with the guards looking over her shoulder, she decided to sneak out and see it for herself. Finally a smile appeared on her face as she reached her decision. Yes this would be fun and it would help take her mind off things for now.

She would have to be careful how she did this as the palace was full of guards, plus she could always run into her sisters who would either delay her or rat her out. While she got on with her sisters, sometimes they could be pains in the neck. Cordelia took real pleasure in taunting her about not being engaged yet, as if that was the most important thing in the world. Then again Cordelia had always thought money and wealth was far more important than other considerations, Faith was far easier going and laid back, but she thought Jasmine lacked a spine and was easily controlled by their father's wishes. Neither of her sisters truly understood her, but then they never really tried. They were close, but not that close. She went to find some fitting clothes that would help disguise her presence in the city, however it was getting late and so she decided to do this tomorrow. She hid the clothes under her bed and got ready to go to bed, once in her silk nightgown she laid down and quickly fell asleep dreaming of one day being free of her restricted life.

+S+

(Agrabah, Shopping District)

Xander smiled as Willow handed out the food he had been able to steal to the younger kids. Willow was his oldest friend and he looked at her like a sister just as much as she looked at him as a brother. They had protected each other for years, having come into contact with each other when they were young and both newly abandoned on the streets. They were some of the lucky few who had managed to survive. Wars and famine had caused many children to become homeless. Xander however had run away by his own choice, his parents were abusive and drunks. Willow had run away due to her parents barely giving her the time of day. They were always leaving her on her own for parties and lectures. This of course had helped them bond. Another of the adults looking out for the children was their friend Tara. She sadly also came from an abusive environment, only one that was much worse than his own, but she was a caring person and seemed to enjoy looking after the children.

"You okay Xander?" Tara inquired as she joined them with her own bit of the food, some bread and cheese. "You look tired," she noted.

"I ran into that foul guard Liam again," Xander admitted. "The one who likes to be called Angel because he thinks he is so good looking," he added when she looked confused, but her expression quickly cleared up when he mentioned that.

"You'd think he would have given up by now at trying catching you," Tara said with amusement. "He's never caught you yet and you've made him look a fool every time," she added as Willow finally joined them with her own meal.

"Oh he won't give up," Willow put in. "He is not the type, it would be an insult to his skills if he gave up," she explained when Tara looked at her for more. "I've been on a few of the runs where Xander has bumped into him, something about Xander sets him off and makes him do all he can to catch him," she continued. "Thankfully he also seems to have a blind spot where Xander is concerned. He has never bothered me once he locked his sight on Xander," she stated.

"Maybe he just doesn't like people like us," Tara suggested, not understanding how a palace guard could be so single minded about one urchin living on the street.

"Oh he defiantly doesn't like people like us, but it is more than that with me," Xander agreed. "He loses all perspective when he lays eyes on me. The man is deluded though if he thinks I'll let him ever catch me," he added with a grin as he finished his own meal.

"Let us hope he never catches you," Willow said, while suppressing a shiver at the thought. "There is no telling what he'd do to you," she warned him to which he nodded.

The others ate silently from that point on before they moved to their own parts of the tower. Xander climbed up to the highest part of the tower where he slept. He laid down on his make shift bed and looked out into the night sky, very quickly he drifted off, dreaming of what adventures he would get into tomorrow.

+S+

(Agrabah, Gates)

Buffy Summers easily snuck past the guards at the gates alongside her Watcher Rupert Giles, using a bit of magic and of course her skills as a Slayer aided them. Being a Slayer was the only thing she had going for her right now. Her mother Joyce had died the year before and her father had abandoned them for another woman long ago. That had been a very painful time in her life, but not as much as losing her mother. Thankfully Giles had already found her and he took custody of her before she ended up living on the streets like so many other unfortunate children. Learning she was the Slayer hadn't been a fun time, but now it defined who she was. It gave her something to live for.

They had come to Agrabah to find and destroy a dangerous vampire called the Master. He was one of the oldest vampires on record according to Giles and would not be easy to beat. She followed her Watcher deeper into the city until they could find an empty or abandoned house. Something they could use as a safe-house, while they searched for their target. Finally after an hour they found a house, it was near a rather tall tower which thankfully looked like it had seen better days. The house looked livable and it could easily be made secure. Giles quickly cast some spells to keep any vampires out, even though usually they could not get into someone's house without an invitation.

"I think that will do it," Giles said as he finished casting his spells to make the house secure. "I think we best get some sleep, we can find some supplies and proper sleeping things tomorrow," he told Buffy as he turned to her. "We'll start our hunt for the Master tomorrow night," he stated.

"You got it Giles," Buffy agreed before letting out a yawn as she was dead tired and quickly went to find a room to sleep in.

Giles watched her go before he went and found his own room for the night. He knew this assignment would be his toughest yet. The Master was a deadly enemy and had already killed many Slayers. He had no intention of seeing Buffy added to the list. She was a dedicated Slayer and had already earned his respect. She would do well if she could get past the challenge the Master represented. The reports on the Master ended a century before after a battle with a black mage. However the Council knew he had not been killed. They suspected he had lain low to recover and they want to remove him as a threat before he had fully recovered. He hoped he and Buffy could pull it off, he really did. Rubbing his eyes he turned over and closed his eyes, very soon he drifted off to sleep.

+S+

(Agrabah, Underground)

The Master sat on his throne where he had been regenerating since been awoken once more by his followers. He had been sleeping the last century and had been recovering from wounds suffered in a battle with a black mage called Richard Wilkins, who had tried to trap him in a powerful cage of magic.

He had managed to stop the warlock before he had completed his spell, but had suffered terrible wounds in the process. He had drained Wilkins dry of every last drop of blood he had, but it had been vile and had left him feeling numb and it was quickly found he had been poisoned. While it had not killed him it had weakened him due to his wounds and thus he had gone to sleep in a vat of blood for a century.

Now he was all most ready to lead his followers once more. It would only take a few more days for the last of the poison to leave his system. All of his other wounds had healed and he felt like he had before his fight with Wilkins. Soon he would be able to hunt and feel the pleasure of the kill once more. He looked up as his best followers moved towards him. Just before reaching his throne they stopped and bowed before him.

"Master," they both said with reverence.

"Rise," he commanded. "How fair our forces?" he demanded to know.

"We number forty, my lord," Darla, his favorite childe, reported. "We've lost many who have lost faith in your return, some have been killed by a Slayer who has come through the city forty years ago," she added, knowing this might not go down well.

"And you did not kill this Slayer?" the Master inquired with a deadly tone in his voice.

"She left before we could pin her down Master," Luke stated. "We heard she was killed by William the Bloody a year later," he stated.

The Master glared at them both and they instantly looked away, knowing they had displeased their lord and maker. They both did their best to stay still as he continued to glare at them.

"It seems my followers have grown weak and unable to deal with a Slayer," the Master finally growled out in response. "Let it be known I will ensure this error is rectified. Leave me, I need rest," he commanded with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Darla and Luke quickly left him to his thoughts. Both were well aware they could have easily been killed for failing their Master. The Master watched them go and shook his head in annoyance. Clearly his long absence had been keenly felt by his followers. There was a time when they were the most deadly order of vampires to exist. They had dealt with many Slayers who had dared to try and kill him, but now one had come along and killed many of his children and left without been killed. It annoyed him greatly to see how far they had fallen.

He would fix that and make them rise to their previous state. The next Slayer to come along would be killed as easily as they had once done before his long sleep. If he was honest he wouldn't mind if there was a Slayer in this city, someone to challenge him and to taste the blood of Slayer once more would be wonderful. A truly exquisite taste, it was the most addictive blood known to vampires. He had personally killed five Slayers in his time. Oh how he savored those moments as he drained them dry of their wonderful blood. Closing his eyes he rested against his throne, he allowed those memories to pull him into a light nap as his body finished its regenerating.

+S+

(Palace, Guard house)

Angel stormed over to his bed and lay down and did his best to forget that once again he had been outsmarted by that street urchin. How he wished he could get his hands on that boy. Time and time again he had escaped from him and his fellow guards, how he did not quite understand. It was almost as if he lived a charmed existence, but one day he would catch him and throw him into the deepest darkest dungeon in the palace and leave him there to rot.

"Hey Liam," he groaned as he heard the voice of his fellow Captain Riley Finn who refused to call him Angel as he preferred. "I heard you lost the urchin again," he stated. As Liam turned to look at the man he noted the smirk on his face. "What's this now the seventh or eighth time?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll get him Finn," Angel vowed glaring at his fellow guard. "Count on it," he added.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," Riley said sarcastically as he lay down on his own bunk. "And maybe on that day camels will fly," he said before bursting out laughing along with a few of the other captains in the room.

Angel turned away from them and did his best to ignore them. He hated Finn and quite a few of his fellow captains and guards. He was better than them and he would prove it, one way or the other he swore.

+S+

(Palace)

Jafar sat in his chair contemplating his plans on gaining more power. He had recently heard of a powerful magical item that, if he could acquire it, would give him the very thing he needed to become Sultan. He also had his eyes on the Sultan's daughter Jasmine. She was exotically beautifully and if he could marry her then he would be Sultan anyway by becoming the heir to the throne. However Jasmine despised him and would have nothing to do with him, so gaining the magical lamp might be his only way of getting what he wanted.

Stroking his beard he decided to find a competent thief to get the lamp for him. After all he was not willing to risk his life in obtaining it as he knew its location was dangerous. The Cave of Wonders was not to be taken lightly, once he had found a good thief then he would put his plan into action and soon he would be Sultan. A smirk graced his features as he got up to retire to bed, he could hardly wait to be ruler of Agrabah.


End file.
